Jasper
by MangaPower
Summary: La vie de Jasper avec Maria, comment il a rencontré Alice et comment il a rencontré les Cullens par la suite.


Je ne me rappelais de rien sauf de mon nom, de la souffrance que la transformation m'avait occasionné et de son visage à elle. De qui s'agissait-il, je n'en avais aucune idée à ce moment-là. Je restai allonger comme ça pendant quelque temps. Combien exactement, je n'en avais aucune idée, je n'avais plus aucune naution du temps depuis cette attroce souffrance.

Puis elle entra. Elle était aussi belle que la plus magnifique des roses. Elle s'approcha de moi et me demanda si ça fesait longtemps que je m'étais réveillé. Tétanisé par sa beauté, il me fallut un peu de temps avant de pouvoir répondre. Je lui répondit que je n'avais plus aucune naution de temps et que sa l'aurait bien pu faire une journée que je n'aurais même pas remarqué. Mais maintenant que je ne me posais plus de question et que mon attention était en parti revenu, je me rendis compte que j'avais la gorge en feu. Elle me dit que c'était tout à fait normal et elle m'expliqua ce que j'étais devenu. Dès que j'eus assimilé le tout elle me fit sortir de la pièce où j'étais prisonnier et elle me dit d'aller satisfère ma soif se que je fis sans me faire prier.

C'est en croisant un premier passant que je me sentis tout à coup très bizarre. J'étais submerger par une vague de tristesse qui n'était pas mienne. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui m'arrivait. Puis, dans une ruelle se tenait une personne seul. Je m'approchais d'elle pour m'abreuver de son sang afin que le feu dans ma gorge s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Quand cette personne remarqua se que j'étais devenu et pourquoi je me tenais devant elle, elle pris peur. Cette peur m'envahit et à se moment, je compris que je ressentais toute les émotions des gens qui m'entouraient, mais à ce moment je ne savais guère que je pouvais aussi jouer avec les émotions de tous ces gens.

Lorsque je me fus rassasié, je retournai auprès d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais autant attiré par elle, mais peu importait où j'allais, j'étais toujours irrémédiablement attiré par cette endroit où j'avais d'ailleurs tellement souffert. Le temps passait et plus il passait, plus elle transformait d'humain en vampire. C'était une éternelle chaîne. Une dizaine même des fois une vingtaine de personne à la fois. Ça me faisais de plus en plus souffrir, mais je n'en montrais absolument rien pour ne pas qu'elle me demande. Après que ses nouveaux-nés s'étaient abreuver commençait un absolue calvaire pour les plus «vieux» comme moi. Elle nous demandait de les formé au combat. Bien sur nous n'avions pas le choix d'obéir puisque si nous n'obéissions pas, elle nous tuait. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, car je me disais que sa ne pourrait pas être pire que de sentir toutes ces personnes souffrir pendant trois jours entier ou que se que j'aurais vécu un jour si je serais rester humain, mais je lui obéissais toujours aussi aveuglément jusqu'à m'en dégouter moi-même. Je ne voyais plus les jours avancer, ma vie qui était maintenant éternelle, n'était plus que souffrance, autant celle des autres que la mienne, et peur, celle que je ressentais de tous les gens qui nous voyait arriver. C'était un éternelle cauchemard que je supportais parce que je croyais que j'étais tombé amoureux de Maria. J'étais son préféré et tout le monde le savait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'étais si respecté. Mais le jour où je compris que tout ce qui importait pour Maria était mon écoute à ses ordres et mon exceptionnel talent à faire écouter mes troupes, je me sentis comme trahi.

C'est d'ailleurs ce même jour que mon ami Peter vint me voir et me raccompta comment lui et sa compagne, Charlotte, comptaient se tiré de cette endroit de malheur. Je l'écoutais très attentivement et fini par décider, comme il me l'avait proposé, de quitté avec eux. Lorsque nous avons réussi à nous enfuir, nous partîmes très loin de cette endroit. Je restai avec eux pendant plusieurs années et pendant ces longues années, nous apprîmes que les Volturi étaient débarqué et avait tué tout ce qui avait attrait à Maria et son cirque de nouveau-né. Puis un jour où je me dégoûtais encore plus que d'habitude, je décidai de continuer ma vie ou devrais-je dire mon éternité seul. Je remerciai Peter et Charlotte pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi et je parti vers le chemin qui m'appelais seul.

Je restai seul pendant quelques années à me retenir du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas tué et ne plus ressentir cette peur que je provoquais inévitablement chez mes proies. Alors je ne buvais pas de sang à moins que ma gorge ne soit vraiment en feu. Le plus difficile était surement de voyager sans attiré l'attention, car je ne peux pas voyager de jour s'il fait beau, mais je ne peux pas non plus voyager de jour s'il pleut parce que sa attirerait trop l'attention. Alors je voyageai principalement de nuit et de toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de dormir. Le jour quand il faisait beau, je m'enfermait dans une chambre d'hôtel et faisait à semblant de dormir, pour ne pas être déranger. S'il pleuvait, la plupart du temps je m'enfermait dans un bar ou un restaurant sans vraiment manger ou boire vue ma situation. Puis un jour de pluie, j'entrai dans un bar et je la vit. Je ne m'approcha point puisque je ne la connaissais pas, mais j'avais l'impression d'être inévitablement attiré par elle et encore plus que je ne l'avais été par Maria il y a de cela bien des années maintenant. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me dit tout bas:

-Tu m'as faite attendre assez longtemps tu sais.

-Vous m'en voyer désolé gente demoiselle, lui répondis-je.

Puis, elle me tandis la main que je pris sans hésitation et elle me tira hors du bar. À ce moment, elle se tourna vers moi et d'un sourire très rayonnant malgré cette journée sombre elle me dit:

-Je me prénomme Alice et toi Jasper si je ne me trompe pas.

-Oui, dis-je après quelques minutes de silence ou je pris le temps de me remettre de cette stupeur, comment connaissez-vous mon prénom.

-Oh, je suis désolé, me répondit-elle, je ne t'ai pas encore expliquer, puis elle dit plus pour elle-même, que je suis bête.

-M'expliquer quoi? L'encourageais-je.

-Si je t'ai attendu dans se bar pendant plusieurs semaines, c'est parce que j'ai eu une vision comme quoi nous serions parfait ensemble et que nous serions heureux avec la famille Cullen, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Ce qui signifie, je suppose, que vous voulez que je vous suive là-bas, affirmais-je.

-Tout à fait, dit-elle pour seul réponse en lui tendant encore une fois la main.

Je pris la main qu'elle me tendait et je la suivis même si je n'avais aucune idée de où elle m'amènerait. Très franchement ça m'était égal tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle restait avec moi. Avec elle je me sentais plus que bien. Elle était mon soleil après la très très longue nuit qu'avait été ma vie depuis ma transformation et pour être franc je ne me rappelais pas d'avant. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une maison resplendissante je commençais à sentir un peu de mal aise. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle était et je n'avais pas plus idée de qui ouvrirait la porte à laquelle elle avait cogner. Quand un homme blond âgé d'environ trente ans humainement parlant ouvrit la porte, si mon coeur batterait encore je suis sur qu'il aurait arrêter de battre, pui il nous dit d'un air assez surpris:

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Bonjour, je me prénomme Alice et voici Jasper mon compagnon, nous nous demandions si nous pourrions nous joindre à vous?

-Eh... Et bien, dit l'homme.

Derrière lui, apparu une femme, une jeune demoiselle et deux jeunes hommes. La femme demanda à l'homme devant eux:

-Qui sont-ils Carlisle.

-Oh.. Euh... Excusez-moi, Je me prénomme Carlisle et voici Esmé, ma femme, Rosalie, notre fille et Edward et Emmett, nos deux fils.

-Bonjour, dit Alice avec son extraordinaire sourire.

Je me sentais comme si j'étais muet, je n'étais pas capable de dire un mot. J'étais comme tétanisé pour la deuxième fois. Pourtant j'avais vécu beaucoup de chose bien pire que ça et la j'étais caché derrière Alice et je n'étais pas capable de dire un seul mot. Je me dégoûte moi-même. Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, je remarquai que tous me regardaient. Puis, la femme, Esmé si je me rappelais bien, vint à mon secour.

-Comme elle est mignonne, dit Esmé en regardant Alice.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, demanda Carlisle.

-Elle a l'air énergique, répondit Edward.

Emmett se plaça derrière moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis il dit:

-Je l'aime bien moi, ce petit blond.

-Emmett, dit Rosalie, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave, réussis-je à dire.

-Non tout de même il ne te connait même pas encore, lui dit Rosalie.

-C'est d'accord nous apprendrons à vous connaître entre temps, nous répondit Carlisle.

J'eu beaucoup de difficulté à m'intégré dans cette nouvelle famille et encore plus avec mon nouveau régime alimentaire, mais je persévérai pour Alice. Rosalie se montra très agréable avec moi, mais elle eu un peu de difficulté avec Alice. J'avais de la difficulté à prendre Carlisle et Esmé comme parent. Emmett avait l'air de m'apprécié même si moi j'avais de la difficulté à leur faire confiance. Mais Edward restait celui donc je me méfiait le plus. Lorsqu'il apparaissait, je changeais toujours le fruit de mes pensées, je commençais soit à récité un poème ou bien a fredonné une chanson ce qui le fesait bien rire. Malgré tout je finis par m'intégré et faire parti de la famille.


End file.
